Talk:Dorothy (TD:TA)
The crazy thing is... even when you try to make a nerdy character... she still looks pretty hot. :P Her backstory is pretty sad, despite becoming a cliche on here. I look forward to seeing her.--Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 01:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I like her expression, a lot. She does remind me of one of the sisters from Jonny Test, though. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC) After reading your comment, Radi, I realized she is really similar to Sabrina... Well, blame Bruno, he created her :P Sprink, that's it! I knew she reminded me of someone, but since Bruno designed her, I had no idea of who she reminded me of. I don't know if that was his inspiration, though. I love her awkward smile too XD Manatee12"They call him Hermit, The Frog!" 16:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for these comments, Radi and Sprink. :) She is hot. xD That was acidental, though. I was going to do a more original nerdy, but decided to go with the cliché backstory. We are glad that you look foward to seeing her. do like her expression too, way more than I expected. She does looks like one of Johnny Test's sisters, a bit. xD [[User:BrunoSomebody|'Bruno... ']][[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'he has the spirit ']] 16:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Why didn't you thank my comment? Jk, I wasn't even supposed to respond to their comments :P Manatee12"They call him Hermit, The Frog!" 16:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Dorothy reminds me Rachael Leigh Cook's character from She's All That, where an obviously beautiful girl was dressed down a bit, and somehow, the entire school is oblivious to what's obvious to the audience, and surprise surprise, come makeover time, it turns out--gasp and shock--she's beautiful! Frank15 17:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw. Rachel Leigh Cook... <3 Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Before seeing her image, I pictured her like Lori from TAR9, or that nerd gil from Ned's Declassified XD Manatee12"They call him Hermit, The Frog!" 17:25, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, Frank... and Manatee. :p xD Never watched She's All That, so idk who's this girl. xD Makeover? She has a new plot. Jk :p Idk who's Lori, I haven't watched TAR 9. xD By "nerd gil from Ned's Declassified", do you mean Lisa Zemo? :p [[User:BrunoSomebody|'Bruno... ']][[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'he has the spirit ']] 22:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw... Lori. <3 Aw... Lisa Zemo... <3 I'm getting and liking all these references. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I really like her and I hope she wins TD: TA! Great design! <3 Rainbow Crayon 01:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sprink, you seems to like a lot of people. xD I like Liza Zemo too. :3 Thanks for the comment, Rainbow Crayon. We are glad that you like her and her design so much. ^-^ [[User:BrunoSomebody|'Bruno... ']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'he has the spirit ']] 01:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC)